Collide
by SomewhereOverTheRainbow6232
Summary: Matt thinks about Mello. About all the things he wants to say and has said. About their lives, and what might happen to them in the dangerous plan Mello has set up for them.


**Song Used: Collide by Howie Day**

* * *

Dawn crept into the tiny window in the tiny apartment that was shared by two males. One was awake, the other angelically sleeping.

The one awake was named Mail. But he went by the alias, Matt. The one sleeping was named Mihael. His alias was Mello.

Matt was tangled up in Mello's arms, just like every morning. It was a glorious way to wake up, in Matt's opinion. The warmth radiating from Mello made Matt want to fall asleep again, but he resisted the urge. He wanted to watch his lover sleep. Mello looked so angelic in his sleep.

_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah_

Mello was always one to close up, as he was a fragile , on the other hand, was open. He was capable of opening himself to the world and wear his heart out on his sleeve. He didn't give a damn what the world thought of him, the only person he needed to please was Mello.

Matt was like a puppy dog to Mello. Where Mello walked, Matt would go.

Which is how they got into this stupid plan to kidnap Takada. Matt was the bait. He'd be in the rental car, with a gun, which were illegal in Japan. He had only agreed to this plan to please Mello. That was all he wanted to do. Please Mello. His life depended on that.

The redhead worried he would never see Mello's face light up again. That one of them would be killed in this course of action. And the person being killed would most likely be Matt.

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

The only reason Mello wanted to go through with this plan was to show he was superior. To show he wasn't a total failure. To Mello, nothing was right. He couldn't do any well enough to please anyone. But he could please Matt in anything he did. Even a smile from Mello would brighten Matt's day and make him want to go through with life.

Doubt would sometimes shroud Mello's eyes and mind. You could see the grey clouds cover Mello's icy blue eyes when doubt filled him. And Matt would do his best to fix it. Try his hardest to make it all better, when nothing could exactly fix it.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

Mello could beat Matt up, treat him like shit, when doubt or regret filled his mind. And Matt would stay silent during this. Nothing would change it. Nothing would make it better, and Matt could handle being the punching bag.

Though mean as he was, Mello knew how to make a first impression. He made one on Matt's heart, and the charismatic blonde and anti-social gamer had become best friends. Nothing would change that fact.

Little did Matt know he was always on Mello's mind. He would never give up thinking about him. Truthfully, the redhead was afraid to know he was on the blue eyed mans mind.

_ I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

When Matt thought about Mello, he thought about how to tell Mello that even the best will fall down. But Mello wouldn't get it. His thick skull wouldn't process that fact. And Mello wouldn't listen when Matt would tell him that even the stars refused to shine sometimes. He'd think Matt was stupid for saying it. If Matt tried to tell him that Mello would fall down sometime, too, he wouldn't listen. He would call Matt an idiot. But the blonde would always listen when Matt would tell him that they had collided, and that was all that mattered. That they had met, and that they were together.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

Matt had lost his place sometimes. And Mello had been there to help him. But why wouldn't Mello let Matt be there for him? These were the questions the emerald eyed boy would ask himself at these times, when Mello was sleeping and he was awake. The boy would always be close behind Mello, no matter what happened. Even if death separated them, Matt would still be there.

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

The man sighed, looking back over to Mello. His eyes fluttered open, and he passed a smile to the gamer.

"Morning, sunshine," Matt said.

"Mmm," Mello moaned, scooting closer to Matt, "You're nice and warm."

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_

"Mello...You know...Even the best will fall down sometimes, and you're definitely the best. Even the wrong words will seem so right when you tell them to me. Come out of the doubt that fills your mind. Because we've collided, you know. And that's all that matters."

_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_


End file.
